


Everyday Hero

by whovian247



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, Lila Rossi Bashing, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, Other, marinette just vibes, mlb salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian247/pseuds/whovian247
Summary: Alya begins to notice the inconsistencies between Marinette's treatment of Lila and her usual personality. So, using the opportunity of a school project, Alya attempts to clear the air between both girls. To Alya's surprise, things do not go as she planned.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 602





	Everyday Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fic idea by tumblr user @art-deco-shrimp  
> you should be able to find this fic and the prompt using this link  
> https://tumbling-down-hills-and-stuff.tumblr.com/post/619601427945455616/art-deco-shrimp-fanfic-prompt-ms-bustier  
> anyone is free to leave constructive criticism or any comments regarding opinions on the piece, but if you do not like it please explain why as that would be incredibly helpful.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Alya Cesaire prided herself in her journalistic integrity. The Ladyblog held no tabloid articles, no rumors, no fake news. At least, that is what she had always believed. Alya was a child after all, and children, inevitably, make mistakes.

The day had been normal enough; sun shining, classroom filled with small talk, and Marinette stumbling through the door just as the bell rang. Alya watched Marinette’s misfortune with a small smile adorning her features. That girl had always been so predictable. Well, she used to be. Alya’s smile faltered. Ever since their class’ newest student had returned from an extended trip, Marinette had been adamant about not believing a word out of the girl’s mouth. Alya, as any best friend should, knew Marinette very well. Therefore, when Lila first came back to school, the blogger had assumed Marinette was jealous of Lila’s accommodated seat next to Adrien. It was an easy conclusion to come to as Marinette had only gotten mad about the seating arrangement after she found out the spot next to Adrien’s was Lila’s after she had assumed it was her own.

What threw Alya off the most, though, was that when Marinette became jealous, she tended to move on quickly, not deeming rivalries formed over a boy worth her time, as shown with her treatment of Kagami.

Therefore, Alya had waved off Marinette’s claims against Lila. Alya had considered it a bit concerning that Marinette would accuse someone of being a liar just because they had become a potential love rival, but Alya had assumed Marinette had just felt more threatened than previous instances. So Alya let it go.

It took a month of Marinette not letting up for Alya to become suspicious. She knew Marinette, and if her qualms against Lila had been rooted in jealousy, her and the Italian would be friends by that point.

But they were not. So, as the days went by, the credibility of Alya’s belief continued to drop, but her belief in Marinette remained strong. Sort of. Lila had been nothing but kind to everyone in their class, but so had Marinette, and Alya had known Marinette longer. The two had been through so much together, Alya was sure they would be able to figure out what was going on. Except Alya was unsure what to think anymore. Regardless of the truth, the last month had made Alya realize she did not know Marinette as well as she had assumed. The fact that she was doubting her so called “best friend’s” integrity at all brought to light how much they had yet to learn about each other.

Alya realized that although she loved Marinette, having an instant connection with someone could only kick-start a friendship, not maintain one. As a result of that realization, Alya had become a bit more aware of her surroundings. She was by no means perfect, but she was working to be better.

It just so happened that in class that Monday morning, for the first time in a while, Alya fact checked.

~

Lila walked into class a few minutes after Alya did, and the reporter lit up at the Italian’s entrance. Lila was super cool, so she was bound to have done something ground-breaking over the weekend. Alya waved the other girl over, and with a hop in her step, she made her way to Marinette’s seat. Lila sat down and confirmed Alya’s suspicions as she began to share about a climate speech she had made at the UN that weekend. Alya was ecstatic to get such an inside scoop that she almost missed it when Marinette stumbled into the room.

When Alya noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye, she lit up when noticing it was Marinette and turned to watch her best friend’s less-than-graceful entrance. When Marinette straightened out, Alya let out a chuckle and waved Marinette over just as the bell rang. Marinette waved as well, a sheepish grin on her face before noticing Lila in her seat. Alya watched her mouth’s slow descent into a frown and let out an internal sigh. Despite her best efforts, Marinette had refused to open-up to said new girl. It was a bit exasperating but Alya had been managing both friendships well so far, so she figured she could deal with the feud for the sake of both friendships. Alya glanced between the two of them, Marinette’s slowed approach and Lila’s stiff posture with a scowl marring her features. Alya did a double take. She had only been looking at Lila from the corner of her eye, so Lila should not have been able to tell that Alya had looked at her, but when she turned her head to take a better look at Lila, the girl’s facial expression flipped from angry to nervous. That… was not natural. If their known relationship was considered, Lila should have been nervous from the start, but Alya knew what she had seen, and Lila was not wearing a nervous expression when Alya had first glanced her way. It had been outright aggressive.

Before Alya could further analyze what she had seen, Madame Bustier called the class to attention, asking them all to return to their assigned seats. Marinette and Alya exchanged quiet greetings as the other girl sat down before they were both quick to set up their tablets for class.

As soon as Madame began to speak, Alya was lost in her thoughts. There was no way that interaction had just happened. Lila had always been one of the sweetest girls Alya knew, she would not even hurt a fly, let alone openly portray such malice towards another person. Alya chanced a glance at Marinette before looking back towards Lila. Said girl’s eyes were dancing between both the board and her own tablet, before landing on Alya. She widened her eyes at being caught staring, before she returned the small wave Lila sent her way. She turned back towards her own tablet and shook her head. She needed to focus on class for now. Besides, it had probably just been her imagination. The existential crisis from over the weekend was just taking a toll on her.

~

It was during science class that Alya’s thoughts were once again encompassed by that morning’s witnessed interaction. One minute she was working on taking notes when her hand came to a halt and Alya once again tried to make sense of the earlier situation. She had done it again, Alya thought with increasing frustration at herself. She had dismissed observations based on a personal prejudice. Alya gave herself a mental scolding for the blatant breach of the promise to herself to do better. After chastising herself in her head, she began to write again. The last thing she needed was one of Mendeleiev’s scolding’s for not paying attention. Even though Alya was not paying attention, Mendeleiev did not need to know that. So, Alya continued to think about earlier that day while she pretended to write. The event did not fit with the personalities of the two girls that Alya kn-no. No, no, no. She gave a slight shake of her head. That is the exact train of thought that got her to the point of indecision earlier. She was being ignorant, and decided it needed to stop.

“Cesaire,” Mendeleiev said, her voice raised above her usual shout, “pay attention and don’t let me catch you slacking again.” Alya scolded herself in her head again. Of course that woman could tell she was not paying attention. She could mull over the interaction later, and Alya promised herself that she would approach thinking about it from an objective standpoint that time.

~

When they were back in Bustier’s classroom, she announced a current events project for their Language class. Each student had to research someone who had been alive in the past ten years that they considered a hero, but the person could not possess any known super-powers. The person they chose had to be someone they considered a hero because of their actions to help people without the assistance of special abilities. Non-powered individuals such as Batman or Iron Man were fair game because neither was meta, nor did they use magic.

Alya was undecided on who she wanted to do her presentation on, as her obvious choice of Ladybug was not an option. She thought about doing Iron Man but figured that Max would want to do him. Maybe she could do Batman or one of his sidekicks? They do a lot for their city, but Alya had investigated them before in her free time, and there was not much known on them. Some of the vigilantes were unconfirmed as well. That sort of topic would be tricky. She mentally scrapped the idea.

Alya was shaken from her thoughts by her favorite desk-mate saying her name. She snapped out of the trance that had been gripping her conscious and turned towards Marinette.

“You okay?” Marinette asked, light giggle escaping her as she leaned forward over their desk to meet Alya’s eyes. Alya smiled in response before lifting her head off the palm of her hand and gave a nod.

“Just thinking about who I should research.” Alya said, once again almost losing herself in her thoughts. Maybe she could do Spiderman? She knew his web fluid was man-made, but no, he had super strength and could stick to things. Those are powers.

“Well you can get caught up in your head later, because we were just let out for lunch.” Marinette said, laughing at the stunned look on Alya’s face as she looked around the room. Marinette was right, everyone was packing up their bags to leave.

Alya turned back to Marinette as both girls packed their bags and asked, “So, who do you plan on making your project on?” Marinette zipped up her bag and threw it around her shoulder before turning to her friend.

“I think I’m going to do Batman,” Marinette said before scrunching her face, “maybe. Depends on how many other people want to do him.” Alya nodded, understanding the plight of wanting to do someone that popular. After all, she herself had just considered Iron Man.

Both girls headed out of the classroom to walk down the stairs. They were both headed to their respective houses for lunch that day, so they did not wait up for anyone else. As Alya opened her mouth to say something more, the loud voice of Lila Rossi permeated the air from the courtyard below. Both girls looked over to her speaking with Mylene and Ivan about the UN speech she had given that past weekend. Marinette scoffed, and in a sarcastic tone said,

“How about you research Lila for the project?” Marinette snorted after she finished the sentence, as if it were the silliest thing she had ever heard. Alya frowned, unappreciative of Marinette saying that as if the idea of Lila being worthy of being called a hero was preposterous. Alya had ceased her efforts of making the girls get along, but it continued to bother Alya how much Marinette seemed to dislike Lila. Alya’s eyes widened before she let out a large gasp. She noticed Marinette glance at her in confusion, but Alya ignored it.

Researching Lila for the project would be the perfect opportunity to prove to Marinette that Lila was worth being friends with. Marinette was convinced that Lila was lying about most, if not all of the things she had done, so if Marinette was unwilling to find proof that she was lying, then Alya could gather proof that she was telling the truth. Alya whipped her head around to Marinette who had not stopped staring at her with narrowed eyes.

“What are you thinking?” Marinette asked, tone apprehensive.

“Marinette, you’re a genius!” Alya exclaimed as she reached out and gripped her friend’s shoulders. Marinette stumbled back in shock, but the hands on her shoulders steadied her. Alya released Marinette as soon as the girl was stable and sprinted down the last few stairs and out the front doors. Before she got outside, Alya called out behind her, “I’ll see you after lunch!” leaving her friend frozen in shock behind her.

~

After running home for lunch that Monday, Alya returned to school looking a bit dejected, but she refused to talk about what she had made a scene about earlier in the day. Her mellow personality soon transformed to that of her normal self within an hour, but the same could not be said for the rest of the week. Each day Alya arrived at school, she looked… frazzled. Her hair looked unwashed and uncombed, her eyes were bloodshot, and she would grip a cup of coffee like it was a lifeline. Like clockwork, Alya would walk through the door, slump into her seat, make eye contact with Marinette and nod at her. Marinette would raise an eyebrow at her and nod back. Then neither would say a word to each other the rest of the day. The class thought it was the most baffling display but could get no answer on what it meant from either girl.

Alya spent every night attempting to research the endeavors of one Lila Rossi until the ass-crack of dawn. The first day during lunch that she researched Lila, the only website speaking of said girl was the Ladyblog. Alya spent most of lunch reading the other articles that came up, but none of them spoke of the Lila in her class. She left lunch dejected, but not in complete despair. She would look more later, isolate the search a bit more.

That night, Alya expanded the search by adding more words. ‘Lila Rossi environmentalist’, ‘Lila Rossi Prince Ali’, ‘Lila Rossi Prince Ali environment’, ‘Lila Rossi UN’. Every time Alya searched something, she would scour through every link that came up, becoming more and more desperate as the days passed. It was hard to accept that someone you believed to be your friend had never told a true statement to you in their life.

Thursday came and went, and Alya spent the majority of it on her computer researching her so called “friend”. She could not believe it. She did not want to believe it. If Lila had been lying about everything, then not only was their friendship built on lies, but Alya’s blog was in danger. If she had posted lies on her blog, it could ruin any hope of a future as a journalist.

Alya typed in ‘Jagged Stone cat’ and clicked ‘search’ when the connection cut out. She looked at the WIFI symbol in the corner of her screen and noticed the VPN had disconnected. The VPN! Alya started, jaw dropping open. How had she forgotten about her VPN? She could set it to Italy and get information there that might not be available in France. She doubted there would be any new information, but it was worth a shot. Alya changed the location on her VPN and set to searching the name ‘Lila Rossi’.

~

It was Friday night, and Alya was sitting on her bed as she stared out her open window, eyes unfocused. Alya could not truly describe how she felt at that moment, but if she had to use one word it would be pathetic. She knew that she was not to blame, and she knew that there was no way she could have known, but Alya could not help but beat herself up for something as heinous as that. Alya could not fathom being friends with someone who could look another in the eye after what Lila had done. Some people are disgusting, but they do not always come across that way at first, or even second glance.

Alya was released from her trance by the sight of slight movement heading in her direction outside. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what would be hopping on rooftops, when she suddenly sprung off her bed. The only people who even could jump between buildings would be Ladybug or Chat Noir. This could be her last chance to know the truth. Either one of them ought to have their opinion of the Lila situation, and she needed to know the absolute truth.

Alya pushed the previous topic engulfing her thoughts to the very depths of her consciousness and put on her reporter personality. Once the swinging figure got close enough, Alya called out to who was obviously Ladybug and asked her to come over to her window. As Ladybug got situated on her windowsill, Alya began to lose confidence. The chance that Lila lied about her friendship with Ladybug was almost certain at the point, but Alya had to wonder if finding out for sure would make her feel better or not.

Ladybug looked to her expectantly, and Alya decided that what she wanted did not matter, only the truth. Taking a deep breath with her eyes closed, Alya opened her eyes and began to speak.

“Are you ok with me recording my conversation with you?

Ladybug looked surprised by the question, or maybe she was surprised at being asked. Alya was not sure. After Ladybug gave her permission Alya took out her phone and pointed it at Ladybug. She took a deep breath and asked the hero,

“How- “Alya stopped to clear her throat and let out another shaky breath. She was finding it more difficult as the silence stretched, but she pushed through. “How do you feel about the videos I posted on my blog about a girl named Lila Rossi?” Alya looked up at Ladybug whose eyes had widened. Another question she had not expected.

After Ladybug seemed to recover from her surprise, the look she sent Alya was one so sad, so filled with pity that Alya almost collapsed. She knew it. She knew that after all her research, Lila being an actual friend of Ladybug’s was miniscule, but the knowledge did not help ease the pain of knowing. Alya had put all her faith in Lila from day one, and to find out for sure that none of her beliefs had foundation was almost too much for her.

Not only had a person she admired turned out to be a fraud, but her own future as a journalist had been jeopardized because of a foolish blind trust. Alya had not been aware of how much she wanted that one thing to be true until the belief was ripped from beneath her.

Alya’s hands had begun to shake, and she had to take another deep, shaky breath to stabilize her emotions. She had to record Ladybug’s answer.

“Alya,” Ladybug began, which caused Alya to look back up at her hero who had shifted to adorning a soft smile, “I’m glad you’re asking me this. I hoped you would… eventually.” Ladybug’s tone was as soft as her smile, but Alya did not miss the dig at the end of that sentence. She blushed, embarrassed, before Ladybug continued, “In all honesty, posting those videos broke part of the trust I had in you.” Her smile was replaced with a small frown. When Alya had called Ladybug over to her room earlier, she figured that nothing could make her feel worse than the information she had discovered that day, but she had just been proven wrong. The disappointment directed at her from the most incredible person in the world was the most horrible feeling. “I do not like lies in general, and I hate people who willingly lie even more, but I hate lies about myself the most.” Ladybug said, her words like swords to Alya’s already fragile mental state. Not only was Ladybug disappointed in her, but Ladybug had felt genuine hurt over her actions.

Alya decided that moment was the worst she had ever felt in her life. “That girl, Lila is her name, correct?” Ladybug asked. Alya could only nod in response, incapable of verbal communication at that moment. “As much as I hate lies, I know you did not intentionally post anything false on your blog, but I expected you to be better about checking if the information you post is true, You didn’t even ask me, Alya. You, who could have flagged me down as easily as you did tonight.” Ladybug said, the look she directed at Alya so sad, hurt.

For a moment, Alya regretted flagging Ladybug down. All she was receiving was a lecture, and she hated it. She hated being wrong, and to hear that she was from her literal favorite person in the world was so humiliating.

“I like you, Alya,” Ladybug continued, “you have always been so earnest. It’s why I trusted you with the power of illusion, I just never thought you would fall for another’s.” Alya’s jaw dropped and her head, previously pointed down, shot up to make eye-contact with Ladybug. She just said that on camera. Camera! Ladybug’s eyes also widened, and she sucked in air through her teeth. “Ah, maybe edit that part out.” Ladybug said as she let out a small laugh but there was no humor in her words.

“O-okay, yea. I can, uh- I can do that.” Alya said, feeling her face return to a healthy color after going pale from Ladybug’s words.

“I just,” Ladybug began talking again, but she seemed at a loss of how to articulate what she wanted to say, “Please just ask me next time anything like that happens.” Ladybug sighed before she added “My issue with this situation is that regardless of Lila’s answers being untrue, you posted the videos believing what she said to be information about my personal affairs and didn’t even ask if I was ok with you sharing that sort of information.” Alya began to tear up. She could not express how sorry she was. Ladybug kept going, not having noticed her tears, “Please do not post anything about me that I do not explicitly say you can share. It is not just civilians that rely on your blog, but Hawkmoth as well undoubtedly watches it as well because of how good you are at what you do. I would believe the blog was professional if I didn’t know for a fact otherwise.” Ladybug had switched to complimenting Alya’s work, but not even the praise from her hero could shake Alya out of the stupor she had fallen under. It was obvious that Ladybug did not hold a grudge, but Alya had still broken her trust, and that was something she could not come back from. Alya feared she might never be trusted with anything important again, specifically, the fox miraculous.

“I am so sorry for breaking your trust,” Alya said, her voice cracked as she talked, “I promise to do better, Ladybug.” Ladybug gave her another small smile and returned Alya’s determined stare with a soft look of her own. It made Alya feel a tiny bit better, but not very significant. Alya forced a smile in return to Ladybug’s, but it felt more like a grimace than anything.

Alya then ended the recording and asked Ladybug if she could post the video on her blog. Ladybug’s smile almost blinded her, and after giving permission, swung away into the night. Alya had much to think about, but she decided to put off anything until she got some sleep.

~

The weekend flew past, and presentation day came quick. Alya had been closed off from her classmates ever since her research started, and the first part of their day was no different. Although, her classmates could tell something had changed. Some of them began to feel nervous that something was going to happen. Marinette was the only one Alya was willing to communicate with, and even then, it was nonverbal. Not even Marinette knew what had Alya in a funk, but she had an idea of what it might be. Alya was grateful Marinette did not verbalize her suspicions, she was not ready to have that conversation.

Alya had never been the greatest at giving apologies because of her inexperience in accepting her own flaws, so she had no idea how to approach the looming conversation with her best friend. Alya knew they would have to have a one-on-one conversation, but for the moment Alya figured her presentation was a pretty good icebreaker.

Alya had not posted the video with Ladybug at that point, as she had a plan for resolving the classroom situation. She had continued her research on Lila and decided to use the project as an opportunity to expose her in one go. After learning about the Italian’s past, Alya had no qualms about the humiliation it would bring.

~

“I had no idea Batman trained so many of the vigilantes within Gotham. That was quite the presentation, Marinette. Thank you.” Madame Bustier said, praising Marinette’s project. “Next up, we have Alya Cesaire.” Madam looked up from her sheet to smile at Alya, and she gave her teacher a nod in response before getting up and handing her teacher the flash drive with her presentation slides on it. Alya turned back to her class and looked towards the back row where Lila was, who looked back at her, smiled, and gave her a thumbs up. Alya kept a neutral expression on her face that resulted in an awkward tension to spring up between the two of them before Lila slowly lowered her hand. Alya watched this with an immense amount of satisfaction before turning back to the screen where her project was still being brought up. Once her slides were up, Alya moved to stand next to the screen and began her presentation.

“For my research on an everyday hero, I decided to research the philanthropic endeavors of our own classmate Lila Rossi.” Alya said. Her voice held a sharp edge to it that no one in the class appeared to miss. Alya’s gaze refocused on the object of her research assignment as she spoke and watched the smile fade from her face. “When I first took up the act of researching her, I thought the project would be easy but a bit tedious because her list of accomplishments is seemingly endless.” Alya flipped to the next slide. She continued, “That should have been the first sign that something was off. No one can accomplish so much in so little time.”

The slide that came up was one with multiple screenshots from the Google result page. “The screenshots shown here are of the different searches I made to find information on our very own Lila Rossi,” Alya began, “as you can see, though, most of these are Facebook profiles and my own website, the Ladyblog.” Alya clenched the projector remote in her hand a bit tighter as she said that. She had not been able to recover from the sheer stupidity of her actions. She took a deep breath to calm down. It was not the time for a mental berating session. Alya continued, “I was super surprised to find nothing on our classmate considering how much she has claimed to have done, so I isolated the searches, using more specific wording as I spent more time researching.” Alya moved on to the next slide and said, “Yet, nothing came of that, either.” Alya looked at her classmates and felt the uneasy tension in the air. Alya took on a light tone as she continued “then I thought, ‘Maybe the things she has done are region-specific, and for whatever reason they only show up in the web results in that region.’ So, I used my VPN to switch countries. Since Lila has claimed to do so much, I thought it would be best to start in Italy, as that’s where she’s from.” The light tone Alya was using flipped into a much darker one. “What I found was pretty surprising. In fact, it was so surprising, I used five separate search engines just to be sure the results were valid, and they all turned out to be true.” Alya refocused her glare onto Lila, and she was sending Alya her own glare. Alya switched to the next slide and said, “I found multiple articles on Lila’s involvement in the ostracization and eventual suicide of a fellow student.” Alya heard a few people gasp and a soft “oh my god” from somewhere near the front. She continued “The girl wrote a note before ending her life that claimed Lila’s bullying and manipulation of their classmates with her lies as the reason for ending her own life. Lila was acquitted of all charges because of her mother’s position as an international diplomat, but not a month later she left the school and her mother was reassigned to Paris, France.” Alya paused to let that information sink in, and after a short silence, the reaction from her classmates was explosive.

Some people remained silent, too shocked to respond. Others began yelling, some at Alya to claim there must have been a mistake, while others turned to Lila and asked for clarification. Lila began to cry and claimed it was all a misunderstanding. Alya did not respond to any of the questions directed her way, opting to remain silent as she watched her peers unravel.

Madame Bustier made an attempt to quiet everyone down but had trouble getting everyone to listen. Once she succeeded with that, Alya continued, “After researching this and every other claim I remember her ever making, I realized something else. I posted videos of myself interviewing Lila about Ladybug onto my blog. Hoping for proof that at least one thing she told us was true, I managed to contact Ladybug and ask her. I will now show you the recording of our conversation.” Alya started the video and watched with the others as Ladybug answered her question. Alya was happy that she was able to edit out the part where Ladybug mentioned her having used the fox miraculous but still make the video look unedited.

When the video ended, there was another silence that followed, but this one was more stifling. Alya let them sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few more seconds before beginning again, “Ladybug gave me permission to post this video on the Ladyblog, and I plan to do so tonight. I will release an apology for posting lies on there and will accept the consequences for it. Despite this, I plan to keep the interviews on the blog with a warning before the videos begin about their false contents, as I would like to keep them as a reminder of my negligence. I will own up to my mistakes and hope that the trust Ladybug once bestowed on me will be restored. I can only hope that you, Lila, will atone for your actions as well.” Alya finished before she thanked the class for listening, promptly ending the presentation.

~

Alya passed her presentation. At first Bustier wanted to fail her, but Alya argued that because she began the project under the impression that Lila was someone to be considered a hero, it was not her fault that Lila had lied to them. She also argued that it was too late for her to switch topics by the time she had proved to herself that Lila was not who she said she was, so she thought that exposing someone people looked up to as an untrustworthy individual, she had actually done everyone a favor. Bustier was a pushover, so she conceded to Alya’s demands.

After classes ended the day of the presentation, Alya invited Marinette to her house and they had a long conversation about their friendship, boundaries, and communication between the two of them. When Marinette left later that night, both girls seemed satisfied with the conversation. Alya uploaded the video of her conversation with Ladybug onto the Ladyblog, along with an official apology for breaking the trust of her followers. She received backlash over the next few days as people unfollowed the blog or left mean comments, but it was nothing Alya had not expected. There were also people praising her for doing the right thing and that her actions showed a maturity most adult reporters did not have.

Lila got in trouble with the school after they took the time to look into her medical records,, but the school also ended up in trouble for not following the proper procedures to check her medical records to begin with. The principle and Bustier in specific were under fire when Madame Rossi got contacted and found out about the trip to Achu her daughter had fabricated. Madame Rossi showed up in the middle of class dragging her daughter behind her. That conversation had been entertaining. Lila was to remain at the school to catch up on her missed work and was required to stay lay to do extra work. No one talked to her anymore, and she did not try to talk with anyone. The class was unsure of how to act during those first few days after the presentations. They did not know what to do or how to express their feelings in a healthy manner. Many of them bottled them up, moving on from the incident by forgetting about it to deal with later. Others used their extracurriculars, using creative or athletic outlets to help them cope. The rest spread out the moments where they released their emotions. They would release their anger for a few minutes before pushing the feelings down again. The technique was one many Parisians had adopted during the span of Hawkmoth’s reign. Not many people wanted to be akumatized, so they made sure to not spend enough time feeling helpless for a butterfly to make it to them. Each time they let themselves feel, it would become a bit easier to deal with. At least, that was what Alya told herself every time she practiced that tactic.


End file.
